


The Commoner Turned Rich (OHSHC)

by WhosLazyImLazy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Host Clubs, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosLazyImLazy/pseuds/WhosLazyImLazy
Summary: Mizuki Satow, originally called Mizuki Amaya, was a commoner before her parents divorced and her mother remarried to a rich widower. She went to Ouran Academy and you'll have to read to find out what happens next.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Original Character(s), Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi/Original Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Character(s), Suoh Tamaki/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

Mizuki Pov.

An alarm blared as I groaned, bright sea green eyes fluttering open to briefly wonder why it was set earlier than usual when I remembered today was my first day at that school, Ouro Academy. Or was it Ourru Academy? No. Oura Academy? Nope. Ourro Academy? No, that's not it either. Oran Academy? I don't think so. Ouran Academy? Yes, that's right! Ouran Academy!

Ouran Academy, also known as Ouran Elite Private Academy, is an elite prestigious upper private school for the ultra-rich. Tch, it's probably going to be filled to the brim with arrogant stuck-up brats.

I sighed, getting up to go to my personal bathroom. I did my business, took a bath, brushed my sharp canine teeth, and combed my chin length black hair. It was still messy since my hairs stubborn but it's not tangled anymore so it will do.

I then went to my small walk in closet, which I'm still not used to by the way. Koko said she put my uniform in here but I couldn't find it. The only new thing in here is that disastrous yellow dress but I refuse to believe that thing is what I'll be wearing for the next few years.

I exited the walk in closet and went to the door before opening it, though not fully since I was still in only a towel. "Koko, can you come?"

A few seconds later a early twenty year old woman in a maid's dress appeared. "What can I do for you, Second Young Miss?"

"First, I already told you to stop calling me that. Second, where's my uniform?"

"Firstly, I simply cannot do that. Secondly, I already put it in your closet."

"...Does it perhaps look like a barf worthy hideous yellow dress?"

"It is a yellow dress."

"You must be joking! How can that disastrous thing be the uniform of a prestigious school?"

"Second Young Miss, First Young Miss has already gotten dressed and is currently eating so I suggest you try to hurry up. And to answer your questions the female students, including your sister, seem to like it."

"...I will never understand rich people or Hanako. Anyway, thanks Koko." I closed the door but not before hearing her say one more thing. "I'm merely doing my job."

That was Ko Tamashiro, one of the servants here. She's the only one in this place that I actually like. Tho she originally took care of me only because of her job she now actually cares for me.

I looked at the dress in more detail. It was a bright yellow puffy dress with a white collar and red bow. The sleeves ended in a white cuff with the shoulders being incredibly puffy. The bottom was calf-length and petticoats were used to make it puffy. White tights and brown shoes completed the uniform.

...I am not wearing this.

I got an idea which promoted me to put on any random clothes, a loose shirt and pants as well as houseslippers before running to my step brother's room. I stopped in front of his door before knocking.

A college boy opened the door. "...Mizuki, what are you doing here?"

"Can I borrow your old uniform?"

"What?"

"There's no way in hell I'll ever be caught dead in that hideous girls uniform. I recall that you didn't throw out yours yet so can I borrow it?"

"I'm not surprised and yes I do still have my old uniform. It was the one I used last year in my last year of highschool so it's too big for you."

"I'll make due, so can I borrow it?"

"Sure, I don't care. You could keep it as well since I was planning on throwing it out. One second, I'll go get it." He went inside, coming out a minute later with the uniform. "Thanks Kichiro! Bye!"

I went back to my room before spreading the uniform out on the bed. It was a straight black trouser and a pale blue blazer with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath it. A black silk tie with the Ouran Academy seal sewn onto the left breast. Both the socks and shoes were black.

I put it on, quickly realizing I needed to make adjustments. I rolled up the sleeves and pants so they don't get in the way as well as got a random white shirt from my closet. My tie was messly put on since it was long and I was in a hurry. I put on a belt so the pants wouldn't fall and got my own black socks.

Kichiro's shoes were way too big and I didn't have any similar shoes so I just put on my favorite pair. Black boots with thick red soles. The soles were thick since there were rollorblades in it which I could bring out whenever I want.

I ran downstairs right after finshing, meeting the rest of the family in the dinning room. There was my Step-father, Takao Satow, and my Step-sister, Hanako Satow, both of whom I had a neutral relationship with. My Step-brother, Kichiro Satow, who I had a semi okay relationship with. And finally my mother, Kameyo Satow, originally Kameyo Amaya. To put it simply our relationship is trash.

My mother divorced my father, Kunio Amaya, three months ago. Even before than our relationship was rocky but after that it went downhill. She divorced him because she wanted a rich man, which she got with her good looks and acting. She married Takao a month later. She didn't plan to keep me with her but dad got in a car crash a while ago and is now in a coma. Neither of my step siblings like her.

"Mizuki, dear, good morning!" Why's she acting so sweet? Oh right, Takao's here. Her smile dropped once she got a good look at me. "If I recall correctly your hair was shoulder length yesterday. Did you cut it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Mizuki, I already told you to stop cutting it every time it starts to grow!" Here we go again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on 'The Commoner Turned Rich (OHSHC)'  
> "Mizuki, I already told you to stop cutting it every time it starts to grow!" Here we go again.

Mizuki Pov.  
"It's uncomfortable when it's long." She was about to yell again before she remembered Takao was here. She put on a strained smile before sighing, putting up the facade of a helpless mother with a troublemaker daughter.

"We'll talk later, dear. But what about your uniform?"

"What about it?"

"It's the male one! Your a girl, Mizuki! You'll never attract rich bo-I mean good friends like this."

"I'm not wearing that hideous uniform." The last year of highschool girl in the room wearing said hideous uniform looked up from her food offended.

"Mizuki, come with me." She left the dinning room right after with me following her, grumbling. "Mizuki, your going to Ouran Academy's A class, right?"

"Mm."

"Do you know what this means for my-I mean your future?"

"That I'm in the top class?"

"No! The A class only houses the most elite families and the honor students. Think about all those boys. Those rich powerful boys."

"I don't care. And I'm Bi so girls as well."

"Don't even think about it! Mizuki, I care about you." That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. "You see how much our lives improved ever since I married Takao! And with his wealth and power he could barely get his children in the lowest class of the school so the people in the A class must have an unimaginable amount of wealth and power. Imagine how amazing our lives will be if you marry one of them!"

"I can't say that I don't care about money since everyone does but I'd rather get it with hardwork rather than a rich husband."

"Bu-"

"I'm going to study hard and stay in A class so that in the future people will see how I managed to maintain it and I'll get into a great college and an even better job."

"Okay."

"Don't try to-Wait, what?" Is she giving up on me finding a rich husband so easily?

"The school said that that poor scholarship student has to maintain first place if they want to stay in the school. They said that since your from a rich family that's not actually good enough to be in A class you just have to keep your score of at least number two in the class each trimester."

"I know that."

"During this time of experiencing the best of the best I'm sure you'll understand me and get a rich husband." ...Of course she didn't give up. That's not her. "If only you fixed that attitude of yours and lengthened your hair. You also should be more girly and wear dresses instead of wearing unisex clothes all the time."

"That's never happening. And my attitudes just fine thank you very much!" She ignored me.

"If you fixed these aspects of yours I'm sure every single boy would pursue you but it's not as if no one will pursue you otherwise. You inherited most of my looks after all." Could you be any more arrogant? Well I guess you have a little right to be, only a little though. I do have to admit you have very good looks. 

"My beauty is amazing with perfect hair and body that I managed to maintain through age! Too bad my eyes are so murky and ugly. But you, you inherited all my good points and inherited your father's bright sea green eyes. A rare and beautiful color. Your also smart, proven by the fact your number two in the grade, and if you direct that elsewhere from academics to, let's say, seducing?"...Did she just say seducing? Women, I just turned fifteen!

"Here, I'll give you some seducing tips. You'l-" She was going to continue but I didn't need or want to hear any 'sEdUcInG tIpS' so I cut her off. "Nope! Not happening! Never gonna happen!"

"Mizuk-"

"I've heard enough!"

"Mizu-"

"I ain't seducing nobody for shit!"

"Miz-"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! I can't hear you!"

"Mi-"

"Great! It's already so late! I have to go to school now."

"M-"

"Thanks, women. You made me miss breakfast with this meaningless chatter of yours. Now bye!" I left right after, running to the limo where Hanako was already waiting before getting in next to her. "Your late."

"Mother dearest needed me for something." 

"Mm." It was silent for the next dozen minutes. Mine and Hanako's relationship wasn't terrible but it's more of that it's always painfully silent whenever we were together. From what I know she was a major mommy's girl before and when her mom died her dad remarried right after to my mother. Mother did something to make her despise her and as her daughter I'm pretty sure she hates me too. 

I couldn't handle the silence any longer so I asked a question to lessen the awkwardness in the air.

"So, uh, what are the classes for highschool first years again?" She turned to look at me, still silent. Great now its even more awkward. "You don't hav-"

"It's been a while since I had it and you'll be in the top class while I had been in the lowest so it might be different. The things I had were Phys Ed, French, German, Greek, Geography, English, Science, Physics, Chemistry, Math, Japanese History, Modern Literature-" She was cut off by the driver. "We're here ladies!"

We got out and I looked at the school. "...Why is it pink?"

"Mizuki, we're going to be late if we don't hurry. I have to go to my class now. Your class is over there." She pointed somewhere. "Do you have everything? Your supplies? Your schedule?"

"Yes, I have everything."

"Good. And Mizuki," I turned to her, shocked to see her giving me a warm smile. "Good job at getting in the top class. That must have taken a lot of work."

She left right after while I was left frozen on the spot. She just smiled at me! That's the first time she's ever done that! Maybe, just maybe, she doesn't hate me after all.


End file.
